crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
San Fierro
San Fierro is the second main city in San Andreas. It is the most western city, with road links to Bayside, the countryside and the desert. Landmarks and important buildings City Hall The city hall can be found near Ocean Flats, near Queens. Hospital The hospital can be found in the Juniper Hill/Santa Flora area. Regular Players Club The Regular Players Club is found in Financial. Big Pointy Building The Big Pointy Building is the tallest and pointiest building in San Andreas. It's found opposite the Regular Players Club in Financial. There is a teleport to the top and you can parachute off. DM stadium The DM stadium in San Fierro is located south of the Driving School. Federal Mint The Federal Mint is found south of the Regular Players Club. Federal Mint - Satellite Location Wang's Cars Wang's Cars is located in northern Doherty, and has a checkpoint where cars can be bought. It also encompasses a Pay'N'Spray, and a Transfender. Wang's Cars - Satellite Location = Travelling = Bridges There are three major bridges in and out of San Fierro. Gant Bridge Gant Bridge is the bridge heading from Battery Point to Bayside. It's based on the Golden Gate Bridge. You can access it on foot by jumping from the scaffolding above Jizzy's Pleasure Domes (LINK NEEDED). Gant Bridge - Satellite Location Easter eggs There are a couple of easter eggs associated with Gant Bridge. Firstly, there is the "bridge facts" sign. The sign shows some facts related to the size of the bridge on the disc. Secondly, there is a sign on the top of the bridge. It says "There are no easter eggs up here. Go away". Garver Bridge and Kincaid Bridge Garver Bridge is a road bridge that runs along side (the train bridge) Kincaid Bridge. They both head from Downtown San Fierro, (roughly) over the police department, and into the desert near Fort Carson. Kincaid Bridge goes into a tunnel, and Garver bridge goes onto an intersection. Garver and Kincaid Bridge - Satellite Location Airport Easter Bay Airport is located in southern San Fierro, and serves as a spawnpoint for many aircraft. It also has a checkpoint which enables flight on CrazyBob's Airlines. Easter Bay Airport - Satellite Location Roads and Train tracks There are two major highways in San Fierro. One enters San Fierro along the south and runs up the eastern side of San Fierro, elevated above the ground. After it passes Wang's Cars, it bends slightly towards the east before leading on to Garver Bridge, going towards Tierra Robada. Two train tracks run parallel to it, and go onto to Kincaid Bridge. Another highway comes from the south, on the other side of Missionary Hill. It then curves to the east and merges with the first highway. Most of San Fierro's roads are hilly, sloping up and down frequently. = Crime = Police department The police department is found in Downtown San Fierro. It has two parking garages, one of which is underground, as well as a helipad. The second police department is placed in Angel Pine, it has several police vehicles used for chasing criminals in the countryside Easter Basin Naval Station Easter Basin Naval Station is a large law-enforcement only dock, serving as a spawnpoint for the FBI and CIA classes. It has many vehicles, including multiple helicopters, and several boats. Also, it has a non-movable aircraft carrier, which spawns three rustlers. Easter Basin Naval Station - Satellite Location The Docks The Docks are located just north of Easter Naval Basin. You can export vehicles there at the Vehicle Sell Checkpoint, marked by the crane, and get paid for it, but it isn't legal! There are two boats for fishing,but there are only small fishes so that fishing are is not very popular. The Docks - Satellite Location Category:Locations